The New Guys
by GrandmasterVenom
Summary: So lets say venom finds a new host, me. and in the future, 2020, the justice league sends us back to prevent some "Disasters" but we get stranded in 2014, and have to wait a year till going home is even possible
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Young justice and Spider Man X over**

 ***PLEASE NOTE, I DO NOT OWN SPIDERMAN OR YOUNG JUSTICE DESPITE HOW AMAZING THAT MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY TURNED OUT TO BE.** **J** **.( FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED YOUNG JUSTICE, I SET THIS IN EPISODE 18; SECRET)**

 **CHAPTER 1; Web of Secrets**

Artemis and Zatana zeta beamed under a bridge, motorcycles at the ready. They then listened out as the scraping of a TARDIS could be heard. They then looked up to see a ball of flames come flying at the, narrowly missing. " **TAKE COVER!** " I yelled. Who am I? I'm the third guy to wear the venom mantle. No fancy title, there is only, Venom

Artemis and Zatana looked confused as to where the voice had come from, then noticing a figure clad in black with a white spider emblem on the back came swung past. _"Black spider"_ they said in the psychic link. Artemis immediately notched her bow and started firing at me. " **I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS** " the ball of flames had landed, the flames dying down to a stop, and the 11th doctor came lumbering out, "Venom!" he yelled. " **BUSY!** " we yelled. I had been dodging all the arrows, throwing some back. " **DEAD POOL!"** I yelled. In an instant, a brightly coloured mercenary appeared next to the magician and archer, "pee ka boo" he quickly deflected all of Artemis' arrows with his katanas.

"Who's the mercenary" Artemis said. "Crime's the disease, meet the cure, the one and only dead pool…" He said, expecting a form of recognition. "Venom, I know why they don't recognise us, we're in 2014, the past. I can't get us back until you repair your armour and the TARDIS repairs itself, which could take a good year!"

" **ENOUGH WITH THE SHOOTING, DEAD POOL, STIG, JOHNNY, AND FALL IN"** dead pool stepped over, slowly, leaving Zatana and Artemis in query. Two figures stepped out of the TARDIS AS WELL. One of them had a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder and leather gloves on with a motorbike at his side, the other wore a white racing suit with a white helmet and black visor. "Who are you people, why did you try and kill us" Zatana asked. "We're a discreet part of the justice league, formed in 2016. We go on covert ops that could kill some of us in the most horrible ways. We know both of you. Zatana and Artemis. You're part of a team the justice league formed including robin, kid flash, aqua lad, Miss Martian, super boy and many others who have yet to join you. We didn't try to kill you, as well as going on covert ops in the present, we travel through time in that box back there, which is bigger on the inside, preventing incidents in the past and future, Happy ?" I said smugly.

"Still don't trust you" Zatana said. "Okay, you want proof, when you zeta back to mount justice, kid flash will be arguing over playing halo or call of duty. Dead pool will meet you there. Speaking of which my mercenary friend, when you teleport, hold the TARDIS, me and Doc can set up shop downstairs back in where, if I am correct, my armour hall should be."

The mercenary with a mouth walked over, put a hand on the TARDIS, and slapped the logo on his belt, engulphing him in a blue light. Then, he was gone. "Well, for more proof, Batman has already canditised us and given access to zeta technology, whatever time period, watch" The doctor said, stepping into the zeta.

Artemis and Zatana had been standing and listening whilst discreetly having a psychic conversation. " _What should we do, from what I can tell they aren't lying"_ Zatana said. " _We keep our guards up and bring them in for questioning"_ Artemis replied when dead pool Bumped away.

The zeta portal activated and scanned the doctor. **_"Recognised, doctor, SJ-03_** ". "Eject" I said. " **MAGIC WORDS,"** venom said, "Please (!)" I said sarcastically. " **Better"** venom replied. "There you are ladies, proof. The stig will zeta back as he's the only one without transport, because I am correct in saying a zeta portal is one way unless you use another said zeta portal". "We might actually start believing you, the zeta is proof enough" Zatana said as the stig zeta beamed away, " ** _recognised, stig, SJ-05_** ".

 _Mount justice_

Dead pool materialised in the centre of the room, the TARDIS by his side. "Who are you" Aqua lad said. "Wait for it, 3…2…1…" dead pool said. "Dead pool" batman said. "Who?" robin and kid flash said, no longer bickering. "A candidate for a new team that was to become part of the justice league before all of you, but that team was set to be formed in 2016. None of the candidate knew they had been chosen". "What's in the box…" Miss Martian couldn't finish when she realised what it was. "Its's a TARDIS, isn't it. But only one TARDIS has ever looked like a police box, so that must mean the doc…" She was cut off when the zeta portal opened, " ** _recognised, Doctor, SJ-03_** " the zeta said.

"Bit duller in here than in here than I remember. Ah, the mercenary made it, along with the TARDIS, cheers mate. Now you lot, move please. Activate user interface, passcode; 4, open project Gantry" The team seemed annoyed with the newcomer, telling them to move in their own home. "You're a time lord" Miss Martian and Super Boy said in unison. "The last one, amongst other things", the doctor said, "I saw your memories, the time war was a dark day" Miss Martian said. "Superman told me about you, he said how you knew each other, the last of both kinds".

Then the floor opened and a form of yellow machinery unfolded. "What's that, it seems strange and weird?" Kid flash asked. "It's a gantry" Johnny said, arriving. Nobody had noticed him enter him enter, even on a 500 horsepower bike and then stig arrived, " ** _recognised, Stig, SJ-05_** ".

"What's a gantry, and I want to know who 'stig' is!" kid flash replied, half looking at the stig. The venom swung in, with me on the spider cycle and Artemis and Zatana in suit. "A gantry is a piece of machinery used to disassemble my armour, which bonded with venom over there. Your probably wondering why the suit like black spiders, well, I might be a close relation of his who used their spider powers for good. Oh, one sec, Venom, here. Can you find that spot, thanks"

Venom latched onto me and I took a step back, "KF put on your goggles, I'm going to emit a frequency, and you need to fine tune your goggles to that frequency. When you reach said frequency, you'll hear a ding ding ding noise. When you hear it, put them on and look at the training centre and step on the pad which is orange, got it?", "Juuuuust about" he said. I concentrated and then my body glowed blue, faintly, and we could all hear a ding ding ding noise. He put his goggles on and stood on the square he saw as orange.

"Oh, thank god, I have somewhere to set up shop. That way we can repair the TARDIS and I can repair my suit and we can get back to the future. "THE FUTURE!" the team yelled. "Hell yeah, the future"

 **Ooh, that concludes chapter one of the infamous tale, be prepared for more peril readers, as next we look at someone in the team, suggesting betrayal**


	2. Chapter 2 listen

**Chapter 2; Listen**

3 MONTHS LATER

The doctor walked about in his TARDIS, talking to us, and the team with an explanation, writing on the chalkboards, "Question: why do we talk out loud when we know we're alone? Conjecture: because we know we're not. Evolution perfects survival skills. There are perfect hunters. There is perfect defense. Question: why is there no such thing as perfect hiding? Answer: how would you know? Logically, if evolution were to perfect a creature whose primary skill were to hide from view, how could you know it existed? It could be with us every second and we would never know. How would you detect it? Even sense it? Except in those moments when for no clear reason, you choose to speak aloud. What would such a creature want? What would it do?" he asked, " _Well_? What would you do!?"

"You would Listen, hear its movements, its breath on your neck" I replied. "Good, you see, I have a theory. "I bet you have. What theory?" Artemis asked. The Doctor explained, "I think everybody, at some point in their lives, has the exact same nightmare" I continued for him, "You wake up—or you think you do—and there's someone in the dark, someone close. Or you think there might be. So you sit up, and turn on the light". He then took over for me, "And the room looks different at night. It ticks and creaks and breathes. And you tell yourself there's nobody there. Nobody watching, nobody listening. Nobody there at all. And you very nearly believe it. You really, really, try. And then…" he just stopped and changed the subject.

"There are accounts of that dream throughout human history. Time and time again, the same dream. Now. There is a very obvious question I'm about to ask you. Do you know what it is?" "Have you had that dream?" Wally asked. The Doctor said one word "Exactly". Robin stepped in, "No, that was her asking you. Have you had that dream?" I stepped in, "He asked first". "No, I did" Artemis said defending herself, "You really didn't." then Wally butted in "Okay, yeah. Probably. Yes. But everybody dreams about something under the bed." The Doctor said one word and one word only. "Why?"

"Fear, the thing that grips at all of us, from the darkest depths of hell to a rat in the shadows. I should know, I've seen hell, all the things that reside in its flames, what they're capable of." Johnny said as the rider, curling his hand into a fist, gripping his chain. "Any man that's got the guts to sell his soul for love has got the power to change the world. You didn't do it for greed, you did it for the right reason. Maybe that puts God on your side. To them that makes you dangerous, makes you unpredictable. That's the best thing you can be right now. What happened to Roxanne wasn't your fault" I said, cheering him up.

"To show you the real meaning of what a super hero is, the justice league has allowed us to show you our memories, we are part telepath so we can access their memory files by plugging into the TARDIS and being in contact with us. Whatever you see, has already happened, is fixed. Let's begin with dead pool" venom said, obviously in the 3rd person. "Activating TARDIS memory stimulation, be careful venom, you could see our futures. For me, I only ask you look at me as the 11th doctor" the doctor finished.

Venom latched a tendril onto the TARDIS and one onto dead pools head and concentrated. "Begin" he grunted. The doctor pulled a switch and the TARDIS seemingly crumbled around us. A vaguely familiar bridge shoot out appeared…

A battered SUV just lay there, two black gloved fingers and red arms rose from the windows, "Wait! You may be wondering, "Why the red suit?" Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed". Pointing at a thug on the left, he said, "This guy's got the right idea. He wore the brown pants." The thugs looked confused. Dead pool seemed as though he was talking to us, "I only have 12 bullets so you'll all have to share. Let's count 'em down"

Dead pool jumped out of the SUV and instantly fired a bullet, "12" then spinning around and firing another, "11". Two of the hitmen fell to the floor. Dead pool then ducked back down behind the SUV. All the remaining hitmen started firing at the SUV and then a figure clad in a suit like stig's, but all black, came along on a motorbike, holding a smg. He passed the SUV and started firing at Dead pool. Only one bullet hit but it went straight through Dead pool's arm.

"Son of a…" dead pool started saying as he poked his finger through the hole. The figure started firing at him again and dead pool wasted 3 bullets shooting at him. "10, 9, 8," he had gone around the SUV and dead pool muttered under his breath, "bad dead pool". He had started to follow the biker around when he saw a hitman making his way around the SUV, trying to take dead pool out. He fired a bullet straight at the hit man, "7, good dead pool".

The glory was short lived for the remaining hit men started firing. The mercenary with a mouth ducked behind a car. The hit men, all wanting to ill the un-killable, kept firing at the other battered cars. One hitman ducked behind the other side of the car and dead pool looked through the window, confused. The hitman was reloading is gun and then jumped up with enthusiasm. Dead pool gave a fake yelp of surprise. The hitman began firing through the window at dead pool who then ducked back behind the car.

He stopped firing and jumped up and over the hood of the ar. Dead pool was lying down with his gun pointed at the hitman. The hitman tried to fire at dead pool but the empty clicking of a gun allowed and equally angry and worried expression on the hitman's face. Dead pool then spoke, "Someone's not counting" he then fired at the hitman, "6".

Two of the remaining hitmen ducked behind another car, one reloaded his gun and fumbled with a grenade whilst the other kept lookout. The one with said grenade stood up, popped the pin, and got ready to throw it. As if in slow motion, dead pool stepped out from behind the car and fired the bullet directly at the grenade. It sent bother the hitmen flying and the car into flames, "5". He celebrated, but was then shot at by one of the four remaining hitmen. He fell to the floor, lifelessly. The hitman slowly approached. Dead pool had his gun between his legs and slowly mumbled something, "4".

He then shot the hitman in the head. "Gottcha" he moaned. One of the bullets had hit him dead centre in the backside "OW, right up Main Street". He then fired two more bullets at the hitman's lifeless body,"3, 2, ah, STUPID!" he yelled, "Worth it" he whispered. The only three remaining hitmen all fired at dead pool, all missing their mark. He ducked under one of the near cars whilst they kept on firing. They each slowly advanced, waiting a few seconds behind cars, before slowly advancing again.

They all stopped behind the car after dead pools. Again, as if in slow motion Dead pool had jumped up onto the car and launched off it, slowly flipping into the air. He fired the last bullet he had, which then passed through all 3 of their heads. The casing dropped to the floor, rolling around until it stopped, and a one was clearly engraved on the bottom. He landed and inhaled the smoke from his gun, "aaahhh" he then raised an eyebrow under his mask. "I'm touching myself tonight".

The scene stopped and faded away, once again revealing the TARDIS. "That was soooooooo awesome" kid flash said. "How does that count as heroism, its merciless killing" Artemis said. I just stared at her and raised and dropped my eyebrow, "Really?" Artemis just drooped in defeat. "That proves heroism, dead pool was willing to do anything, no matter the cost, to save the one that he loved. He still considered the safety of the public, and was willing to go to extreme measures to neutralise the threat, that is what a real hero is" the doctor said.

" **Four or five moments - that's all it takes to become a hero. Everyone thinks it's a full-time job. Wake up a hero. Brush your teeth a hero. Go to work a hero. Not true. Over a lifetime there are only four or five moments that really matter. Moments when you're offered a choice to make a sacrifice, conquer a flaw, save a friend - spare an enemy, it's those moments that really matter**." venom said, "Wow, just…just wow. THAT'S WHAT COLOSUS SAID, DON'T USE MY MEMORIES!" dead pool yelled. Venom just broke out into laughter. "Colossal idiot more like" Johnny said. 2You can talk, you lost to dead pool on a boat, me on a bicycle and stig on public transport, plus…plus, your bike can go an easy 300mph as well as being able to drive on water, AND, up buildings too!" I stated aloud.

"GO TO HELL" he muttered, "I can't, and that's your place in life" yeah, I'm humorous, get over it

 **i got nothin' to write so you got nothin' to loose in reading this**


	3. Chapter 3 practical jokes

**Chapter 3: practical joker**

1 month later

Quicksilver p.o.v

So, speeding around the room, lapping KF every once in a while. Every time I lapped him, I wore a smile on my face and smirked at him. This of course made him grunt and run only slightly faster. "Don't focus on your speed, focus on your concentration, your surroundings, their advantages" venom said. "You could easily create an oxygen vacuum and make the bad guy pass out, but they could have magnetic pulse, or morph the floor, they could have a trick up their sleeve that you don't even know existed. Observation is key, learn to see what other people aren't seeing" Nate said.

I then quickly dropped and slid in front of kid flash, sending him across the room, " _fail, minus 5"_ , the A.I said. "You're learning, last time you fell over after 10 seconds, this time it took 2 minutes" I said, raising my goggles, walking away. Then, time froze. Behind me, I could see Wally moving slightly faster than slow motion. I strolled out of the room, grabbed super boy, and put him where I was standing. I then ran away and grabbed a bucket of water and placed it above Wally's head. I also activated venom's repulsor, slowly sending a beam of light across the room, towards the bucket that I had cleverly hung from the ceiling. I stood in position next to venom and Nate, who could both tell what I was doing. I'd done it before when rescuing my father, saving the guys from the mansion blowing up, and when battling apocalypse.

I then allowed time to move again and just watched. Wally delivered a kick to super boy's face, who went flying back. He then realised what I'd done, and was about to curse when the repulsor beam hit the bucket, drenching him in water. Artemis, Zatana, robin and Miss Martian walked in. Aqua lad was busy in Atlantis. They saw my funny prank and burst out into laughter. Wally just growled and went to dry himself. "Third time this month, it's getting old. Really. Old" Wally growled.

He then jumped in surprise when out of nowhere venom started firing webbing at him. Hey, super speed has advantages. "Why that little…" he couldn't say another word as some webbing hit him smack in the mouth. "Got to run, I got a thing…very far away…from Wally - I mean here" I yelled. I could see pure rage in his eyes as he tugged furiously at the webbing.

"Congratulations, no Wally's mouth for an hour, you just saved the world" Nate said. The small audience of the team applauded and cheered, and burst out into laughter once again. Wally had even more fury in his eyes. He tried to vibrate out of it but it just seemed to enforce it. "You used friction webbing, didn't you" Artemis said. "Designed to tighten upon molecule vibration, phase shifting, and any other form of density shifting. Perfect for speedsters. Yep, that's the stuff" venom replied for me.

 **Shorter chapter, who cares, I don't :-)**


	4. Chapter 4 the first farewell

**Chapter 4: the first farewell**

1 week later

My P.O.V

Thwip, spap. Thwip, spap. That was all that I could hear, the sound of webbing firing, and latching onto buildings. I wasn't in control. We were on a mission. I had revealed the real reason why we came into the past 5 months ago. During the events of electro and goblin attacking New York, Spiderman got killed saving the team. I had to come back and prevent him or the team dying. I helped save the team, but not even quicksilver could stop electro killing him.

I lost control, venom freaked out. To make matters worse, goblin used a sonic grenade on us, reconstituting venom's dark side. I hunted them down, constantly eluding the team. Miss Martian had tried to psychically calm me down, but I or rather venom, created an E.M.B.P, (Electro Magnetic Brain Pulse), and knocked her clean out. They tried shocking me, using ultrasonic waves, heat, sedative. None of it worked. Until I gained control for a couple of seconds to tell the doctor what to do. The expression told me that it was the one thing he wished he'd never have to do. Kill me and venom by using his sonic screwdriver to shut down venom and to stop my heart.

Without my body, venom would unfortunately die, unless he found a new host. Dead pool had been in contact and even bonded with other symbiote lifeforms, so venom would be incompatible. The doctor, Johnny, quicksilver and robin, Zatana, super boy, miss m, K.F and aqua lad were all incompatible because of some genetic differences. That put Artemis into the spot of being the only compatible person, but I couldn't do it unless I was alive, the host has to willingly pass on the symbiote, and if I gave it to Artemis, she would be trapped with venom forever.

So I swung on, the team pursuing me in the bio ship and the TARDIS. Evasive manoeuvres kicked in and I started taking back alleys with lots of clothes lines and balconies, phasing through something when necessary. I then managed to gain control again, to yell to the doc through my comm, "Doc, I got a plan, it's risky, but better than killing me", Artemis then spoke up on her comm, "Wait, he was going to kill you?!". All she got in in return was a nervous laugh from the 12th reincarnation of the time lord. "Yeah, but I've got a better plan, but it's the only safe decision. I took bio scans of all of you, in case I needed a predecessor, and Arty is the only compatible person. If venom had bonded with anyone else, he would have expelled their mind from body, killing them"

"You mean to tell me that I need to bond with a symbiote, to free you, but I may never get it off" Artemis yelled. "Theoretically, yes. But it will reset venom to peace and serenity, meaning venom can once again bond with him, saving the lives of many people. However, venom may decide you a more viable host, being younger and more agile. However, there is another contingency, you bond with anti-venom, who is currently dormant, in the TARDIS, if you bond with anti-venom, you can eradicate venom totally, and still maintain a free life" the doctor said.

"I vote plan A" I said, but then started to lose control again, "If you're going to help, do it fast, I'm blacking out, loosing…control…hurry" I said weakly. Then venom took over. "Plan A is more dangerous, but means we don't kill our most valuable asset, however plan b leaves a safer option, saving Nate, Artemis and all of us, but killing venom" aqua lad said. "But don't we get a say, don't we get an opinion on saving and killing a team mate" kid flash said.

"You don't, none of us do, either way, Artemis has to make this choice herself" robin said. "I'll go for plan A, I want to save Nate, but I don't want to kill a team member" Artemis said. By now venom had taken me somewhere not far from the team, my flat, where we'd first bonded, where I had formed a team of extraordinary people, where I'd cope through the losses of friends, family, and members of our original team.

The TARDIS then began to materialise, _VWOORP, VWOORP, VWOORP, VWOORP, VWOORP, DONG_ , the cloister bell rang out. Venom was about to leap out the window, out into the city of London, when Artemis slowly walked out of the creaky door, and spoke, "Hey there…big fella…heard, that I'm the only other person you can…bond…with. So all I ask is…bond with me, let…Nate go. Just let the guy…I like most in the…world go". Wally could hear what she was saying through the monitor in the TARDIS, and growled. He was the only one present a she was in a relationship with Artemis

Wally P.O.V

 _'_ _How could she leave me for him, I love her, and she betrays me by going out with that…that…FREAK'_ Wally thought to himself. He knew what he was going to do, he was going to kill Nate with his cold bare hands. Just one phase, through the heart, it would be done. Yeah, that's what he was going to do, right after they saved him.

Artemis P.O.V

I say venom, slowly unbinding himself from Nate's body, reconstituting himself as one of his armours in front of me. Nate just lay there lifelessly, behind the black and white figure **_"If you do this…you may not be able to control my anger, my hate. Nate did not really take bio scans, you are the only one he trusts, with my power. I can sense anger and fear, I sense the most hatred ever in your friend, Wally west. He is watching through the TARDIS monitor this very second, hearing every world, he heard you confess your feelings, and will kill Nate upon this eve. I am creating a feedback loop, he cannot hear me, I will un-bond with you within a week, purely to let you have a little fun with my power. Because of your physique, you will unlock different skills that could take Nate years to master, do you accept?"_** venom said. "I'll do it, for the one that I love, for Nate".

The bonding process began, venom became a puddle on the floor, who then slivered up my leg. He was colder that I thought and I let out a small whimper when he reached her bare skin. He then reached my face and covered it all in black, except for two white diamonds that appeared where my eyes were. Then features developed. The back of the mask opened up to allow my blonde hair to flow out, spikes developed on the top of my fore arms and shoulders, pads developed on my knees, and a large white spider appeared on my back. The palms of my hands felt warm. When I checked, I saw repulsors there. I then checked the tops of my wrists, and saw 2 white triangles, for webbing. Oh yeah, the next week would be fun.

 **In the next chapter; I give myself an upgrade, Artemis may become venom's new partner, and Wally seeks vengeance against both me and Artemis. In the next chapter, there will be absolute CARNAGE. (psst, that's a hint)**


	5. Chapter 5 till death do us part

**Chapter 5; till death do us part**

My P.O.V

I was wandering around the cave when I heard Artemis swing in. "Hi gorgeous, how was your first day with venom" the mask covering her face retracted and the suit retracted from her body revealing normal clothes, "There's something I have to tell you, something that you need to be worried about," she said "Wally, was listening to my conversation with venom. He heard me confess about our feelings and venom could hear Wally speak, through anger and rage, that he'd kill us both" I listened intently. "I was afraid of this, so I had to prepare. Whenever venom senses hate that strong, he creates a spawn, an offspring. At any point today, did venom release a small piece of symbiote from his body?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. So are you saying he might create a symbiote that could bond with Wally, and try and kill us" she said. "Exactly". Just then Stig walked into the room, he'd been away visiting his continental cousins; truck driving stig, American stig, African stig, German stig, Chinese stig, Australian stig, Italian stig, Vietnamese stig, eco stig, digital stig, black stig's grave, and his nephews, grumpy and grumpier. He could tell something was wrong. He stood in front of us, arms crossed. He held up a piece of paper, that had a word scribbled on it in block capitals; 'spill'.

So for the next 30 mins, we explained what had happened over the last month and he just stood there, then walking away. Then the rest of my motley crew walked in, stig at the front. "You just HAD to" I and Artemis said in unison. "Any reason when someone wants to kill you, Nate" the doctor asked. "Why do you ask, doctor" Artemis said. "Oh, only because, Wally/carnage is on the ceiling and is about to drop down and stab you through the heart. RUUUUUUUUUUN" quicksilver yelled.

As a matter of fact carnage did drop down and he tried to phase through my heart. "Artemis, get venom to eject mark 5" I yelled "why me, why not you" "busy at the moment" I replied, it was kind of clear that I had to don my webs hooters and portable repulsors and was fending off Wally. "Venom, eject mark 5" she said. **_"On it"_** he said. Then, a black and silver suitcase sot out of Artemis' chest and into my hand. "Wow…that's…nauseating" she said. "Dead pool, alert the team, we've a killer symbiote on the loose" I said. "Quick question, what's mark 5", quicksilver asked, "this" I said.

I dropped it on the floor, kicked it, and stood on it, it unfolded and covered my body with a white and black symbiote. I had identical features to Artemis, minus golden hair and I was white with a black spider. "W _e…are…ANTI-VENOM"_ a voice rasped. I quickly whistled through my teeth and 3 motor cycles proceeded to us, you three go, and Carnage, Carnage is going to get a dose of anti-venom", I rasped" doctor, keep Artemis safe, peter maximoff, take it slow , and Johnny, keep on riding, this is I fight I may not come back from. Get the team to safety, and does anyone know where dead pool is?" _bumph_." Present" he said, "good, carnage is going to see what old friends can do. Now all of you, go go go", "No/ **NO** " Artemis and venom said, "I'm not leaving you, not to die" Artemis sobbed, "ha ha, yeah, you have got a choice" and with that I stabbed her with a sedative and instantly she fell asleep. "Dead pool, keep carnage busy. Venom, take over her body, get on the spider cycle and go, you know where, a place, that only we know about. Now go" and with that, the speedster and the three motor cyclists left the cave, the bio ship in pursuit. I leapt into action, preventing carnage from impaling dead pool.

I found myself comically breaking out into song; "FIGARO…FIGARO, FIGARO…FIG…ARO. With you in a minute, I'll 'have to err rinse and repeat". ** _" YOU ARE SUCH A BUZZKILL"_** wally/carnage yelled, and ran away, trying to lose us. "Don't worry, we'll catch the cook that poached our egg" I said, dead pool just frowned along with a confused expression under his mask. "It's a pun, I'm winking under the mask". I then jumped off the ledge we'd be standing on, and back into song, swing after and attacking Wally:

 _"_ _Artemis is crying, a damsel in distress, for a boding intruder has made life such a mess, what I detect is a lack of respect for all that is precious and dear,…, we're the priceless protectors of this lost world,_ but our friends call us Nate and dead pool," I then latched onto a wall and carnage super sped into my chest, sending me flying into the air, "well played mate" I continued my song, _"we have a message, that you're are not welcome, return who you've controlled, go back where you came from, la la la, la la la, la la la, la la la, la, you know we're greater, so don't be a hater, you may be symbiotic, but we are fantastic_ " we then ducked into a vent, too small for carnage, trapping him in it," FIGARO" my voice echoed through the vent, "Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro…Fiiiiii-ga-rooooooo" I the leant on my elbow, an inch away from his face, "ah, love that bit"

We then dropped down and when we left the cave I said to dead pool, "watch this" I then pressed a detonator, and a whole chunk of wall got blown up and the section of wall then looked like me and dead pool standing side by side.

Dead pool's head P.O.V

 _(Childish dead pool,_ _ **serious dead pool,**_ normal dead pool ** _)_**

 _Again, again, again_

 ** _You idiot, we only have so many walls_**

Apart from the 4th wall, wait, what happened the first 3 walls, were they just demolished or something, meh, thinking is over-rated

Back with the team

Artemis was curled up in a ball, in the bio ship. The rest of the team was sup front whilst she was frantically worrying about Nate. It'd been 5 hours since they left the cave, and she still didn't know where they were going, "venom?", " **yes?"** he asked, "Where's this place that only you and Nate know about?", she asked. " **A sanctuary, somewhere nobody would look, somewhere where he could be alone, without others seeing him as the person he is, his old home, his place of birth and his dark rebirth, I can tell you no more than that apart from it is where his family lived"** , "well that was a very detailed insight". Then a blue light flashed in front of her and Nate and dead pool appeared, "Honey, I'm hoooooome," Nate said, "And I got a nice song that I recorded while fighting Wally…"

 **Well, that concludes chapter 5. (A/N; Nate is my own character. He's, well, ME! I couldn't think of anything so I paired myself with Artemis, just like any other guy would)**


	6. Chapter 6 old memories

**Chapter 6; old memories**

1 hour later

With the team, in Sidcup

I asked the team to land the bioship a few miles away, let me out and meet me at my old flat. I needed a few minutes alone at home, to recollect myself. I'd never known my father, I'd lived away from him all my life. My only relative was my mother, who was living on the Isle of Wight. My grandparents had passed away, and I'd never really see my other relatives.

People recognised me in Sidcup, I was London's resident hero along with the doctor, we'd saved earth countless times; daleks, cyber men, name it. I swung down the street, passing the weather spoons, Gregg's, save the children, nationwide, then swerving, going down the alley into Chaplin house, landing on the floor of the car park, taking it all in

I was greeted by pedestrians, and passers-by, when I landed. I slowly walked down the alley, past some other flats, pulling out my keys, slowly inserting them into the door. I heard no meowing or barking, like I would have done as a child. I remembered that my mother had taken my dog; molly, and my cats; Betty, rascal and Nero with her.

I could hear the wind outside, and stepped in the front door. I saw my old room first, the laptop still there, charging. The place where I'd written my first fanfiction. I could hear the TARDIS materialising, in the front room, and the bioship landing in the garden, but stood still in my own room. There was a raised bed, I'd never gotten rid of it. My ps4 sat next to my TV, and a small selection of old school books.

I heard slow footsteps, not reacting, but instead, I sat down in my office chair, and blew the dust off of my laptop, and I pulled my desk out. There was my old collection of comic books and a can of glow in the dark spray paint. I picked up the can, and absorbed it into my suit, I'd need it for later. I had a chalkboard above my bed, a yin and yang style drawing of venom and anti-venom was on it.

The footsteps had stopped and could tell that there were people in my door way. Artemis walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, I flinched and slowly turned away. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but quickly got up, holding them back, "Right, let's get down to business, we've got Wally to think about". I used basic spider sense to locate my sweet spot, and moved my gaming chair out of the corner, there was a gaping hole. Next to it was a bag or 12, emerald green marbles.

"Ah, good old TP's" the doctor said. "What are TP's?" the entire team said. "TP's are special pearls. They have teleportation effects and have a maximum range of 500 metres. When you touch one, it gets a bio scan, and wherever you throw it, it will teleport you there, you can use one a maximum of 100 times before it smashes" dead pool replied. "I use them to get down to my base as climbing is too long and dangerous, and grapple lines won't cut it" I said.

The two teams each took a TP and each TP became a slightly darker shade of green. I dropped my TP down the hole and waited before I heard a crunch, and then I vanished from the teams' sight, leaving a purple trail of sparks behind me, that vanished into the hole. One by one, the team threw a TP down and met with me. Everyone, apart from my team, landed and nearly fainted, "I forgot to mention, when you use a TP, it feels as though you've taken 10 punches to the stomach, we've learned not to feel it" quicksilver said.

The team weren't listening, as they stood in awe, at a large wall, filled with armours and suits, and a whole collection of gadgets. "OFFICIALY, WHELMED!" robin yelled. "to take down carnage, I need some special equipment, in the meantime, guys, show them around, but Artemis, come with me please, we need to talk"

 **I couldn't think of anything good so I just made a bunch of crap up**


End file.
